she means WHAT to you
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: On another planet... a man takes Sam hostage forcing Jack to be honest about his feelings for his entertainment... only a one-shot. But worth a read if you are a S/J shipper!


_A/N: __**ELLEELLE**__ in boxed me and asked when I was uploading more SG-1 FF's, so this one is for her. I hope it was okay… =)_

It had happened like a flash of lightening, though it was not painless for Colonel O'Neill as he watched with horror the sight of Samantha Carter being dragged by her hair and into the arms of a man, with a knife to her throat. The blade he was holding to her neck was dangerously shape, and curved.

Jack instinctively took a step forward, protective mode seizing him. His stomach dropped two floors. Sam was in danger.

The man's face turned into a scowl and his grip around Sam's neck tightened. Jack flinched.

"Do NOT speak, unless referred to," the man ordered. "I am Raj. I am the chief leader of my people."

"Great," Jack replied mockingly. "Well Raj, I'm Colonel O'Neill, leader of MY people. That," he said pointing to Sam. "Is one of my people! Release her," he demanded. He could feel the blood in his veins boil. If anything happened to her, he would see to it that Raj spent his days drinking from a straw.

Raj's eyes widened in obvious disapproval. "She is a woman. She is anybody's property."

"I'm NO ONE'S property!" Sam stated.

"Hush woman!" Raj barked.

Jack felt the irritation creep over him. He didn't like this planet. Sam was a woman of power, of grace, she deserved respect.

"Don't speak to her that way," Jack snapped.

"Silence!" Raj said. "I will have you beheaded… I have killed people for less."

"You know I believe that," Jack muttered.

Raj threw him a warning glance, before his face inched closer to Sam, his lips lingering on her cheek. Sam tensed scrunching up her face.

Jack flinched unable to look away. Sam struggled under Raj's blade.

"I will take this woman to my village," he announced.

"Like hell you will," Jack stated.

"Silence! Do you have a death wish?"

"Depending on my mood," he shrugged. "Nevertheless, it seems you do."

"I do NOT!" he denied.

"You will have, if you touch one hair on her head, it will be the last thing you do," Jack promised.

Sam's eyes met his, and she shot him an expression of gratitude. She knew he was trying to save her life, playing the hero, and he could very well get himself killed. But she was relieved that he was on her team, she had no doubt that Jack would kill before Raj took her into his tent.

"What is this woman worth to you?" Raj asked with amusement.

"She's part of my team?"

"No," he shook his head. "There are MANY women you could take with you, to serve the same purpose. You tell me, she means WHAT to you?"

"She's my friend," he admitted.

"Friend?" Raj mocked. "My people would consider your efforts to mean much more than friendship. Have you taken her as your wife?"

"No," he answered through clenched teeth._ Not that I wouldn't rule it out,_ he thought silently.

"Then what use is she to you?" he challenged. "Do you _love_ her?"

Jack's cheeks reddened. "Listen, you piece of crap! Let her go… she isn't of benefit to you. You have MANY other women in your village. This one is NOT yours."

"She is yours then?" he pressed.

There was a silence.

"I might be willing to let her go, if you would tell me her value to you," Raj compromised.

Jack shook his head, his eyes meeting Sam's. "Yes," he whispered.

Raj smiled. "Yes what?"

He lifted his head and looked directly at his enemy. "Yes. I care about her. Yes, she's MINE!" he roared. Jack felt like an idiot.

… … … … … … … … …

As the team headed to the Gate, Sam walked side by side with Jack.

"Listen, Sir about what happened earlier…" she began.

"Do we have to do this," he said uncomfortably. Jack knew that the SGC wouldn't make any allowances for a relationship that was of sexual content. One or both would have to retire, or be stationed elsewhere. Neither of them were willing to do that.

"Yes, Sir, I think it's important."

"What, Carter?" he snapped. Sometime the frustration of not being able to act on his impulses caused his temper to flare.

"I would do the same for you, Sir…" she blushed. "I'd say the same thing."

He met her eyes, and nodding understanding what was written between the lines.

"You're alright, Carter," he said wishing instead he could have said 3 other words.

"You too, Sir."

_Awww… now this is my first Stargate FF in a while, I'm losing touch I think. A review from you would help A LOT… do I suck at SG-1 and should stick to other FF's… or am I doing okay? _

_=) have a great day guys. Ps. Corrections are welcome._


End file.
